Project Summary Building on the strengths of the current program, the overall goal of our competitive renewal of our T32 for UAB Health Services Research (HSR) Training Program is to further strengthen and expand our combined predoctoral and postdoctoral HSR training capacity via the following specific aims: 1) Provide a talented cadre of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with individual and team mentoring, promoting the methodological skills and core competencies required as independent HSR investigators. 2) Provide an intensive, interactive, multidisciplinary HSR curriculum and focused training to assure trainees have the requisite knowledge and skills for career advancement. Training will include: a) Master's tracks within the Schools of Public Health/Health Professions and Graduate Certificate Programs, b) short rotations with HSR stakeholders and non-UAB collaborators, and c) enrichment activities such as conferences/symposia that include synergistic multidisciplinary collaborations with other HSR training resources, including the VA Quality Scholars Fellowship Program; the AHRQ-funded PCOR K12 training program, the CCTS TL1 training program; and the Health Disparities Research Training Program. 3) Continue an Alumni Council of former T32 trainees and an Advisory Committee tasked with independently evaluating the overall success and effectiveness of the program and trainees 4) Incorporate additional enhancements to our infrastructure including quarterly mentoring panels with Program Leadership and programmatic support to facilitate timely completion of trainee projects and development of F-, K-, or R-series grant proposals Our extensive research and training base draws scientific and methodologic expertise from across 5 UAB Schools (Medicine, Public Health, Health Professions, Nursing, and Arts and Sciences), and includes 41 Primary Mentors and 25 Associate Mentors and Mentors-in-Training. Over the last 15 years, 100% of our HSR T32 trainees have completed the program, with 26% coming from under-represented minority communities. We have had excellent success in promoting the independent HSR research careers of HSR trainees with 84% of our 38 former T32 trainees remaining involved in research and/or academic positions. T32 trainees will be supported by our research and training base in three broad domains highly relevant to the AHRQ mission and priority areas: 1) Value, efficiency, accessibility, and equity; 2) Quality measurement and improvement, patient safety, and implementation science; and 3) Outcomes research, health economics & health care policy. We have assembled an outstanding research base and are well positioned and strongly committed to seeing trainees achieve their research goals. Renewal of our T32 will allow us to enhance and expand our combined predoctoral and postdoctoral programs to ensure the training of the next generation of HSR investigators and generate knowledge relevant to the mission and priorities of AHRQ and the nation.